


Reincarnated In Shokugeki No soma

by VanleondreClavis



Category: Food - Fandom, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cooking, Multi, Plot, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanleondreClavis/pseuds/VanleondreClavis
Summary: " I'm quitting! "I thought I'll be alright when I said that, living as a star Chef for 30 years was tough...and suddenly leaving made me nervous but I was okay with my decision. If I didn't make the decision I would have lived more miserably.Vance Cavalier, owner of the famous French restaurant chain called " Stellar Lunar. "At my young age I decided to quit...But I never expected this to happen.Death comes for me.Well that's what I thought, Until I heard a sentence right after I open my eyes." So why are you here too? "Y-yukihira...Soma?!{ This is also posted in wattpad, i'm not stealing from myself pfft }
Relationships: OC X everyone
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heads Up!  
> 1\. I don't own Shokugeki No Soma!  
> 2\. The recipes, and many more will come from something else because I'm not a good chef or anything, I will credit them tho!  
> 3\. Thanks For Reading^^ and leave some Kudos~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden death to a new universe!

Vance POV

" I'm Sorry but I will never hold a knife for any kind of professional cooking again. I am retiring from the industry. "

" WHAT?! " Everyone from the presscon was confused as the young celebrity chef told the whole world about his big decision of finally leaving the industry. On shock that Vance Cavalier is leaving the field of cooking. Owner of a rich and abundant Restaurant chain, participated in a lot of word class championships, so called. Emperor of Desserts because of his talent of cooking pastry. Was leaving the industry?

He was immediately rushed by his Body guards to the car, covering the man's face as fast as they could. When Vance has escaped the countless flash that roared after he ran away he relaxed at the seat of his car along with His Butler Hiro. With a smile on his face he tapped Hiro's back.

" Thanks you..." Vance whimpered to his Butler who only gave him a smile as a reply, as they were driving away. He took a look of the restaurant he worked in for 30 years, it's been years...

He hated that place.

" Are you sure about this Sir Vance? " Hiro asks, focusing on driving but the solemn look on his face wasn't fading.

" I wouldn't have announced it every where around the world If I was kidding...you surely know. I'm tired. " Vance says. His eyes trailed off outside the window again.

Have you overworked yourself to the point that your head becomes so numb that you can't even think properly anymore?

Overworked so hard when you get up from your chair, the eyes you trust to see an upcoming wall suddenly fails you?

And overworked yourself to the point that you've managed to do the work, how you wanted but to your eyes since you didn't get to enjoy the process, it looks like trash to you.

Vance has been this way since he started cooking, he was very young when his father discovered his cooking skills, and unknowingly he's been cooking with no love for it at all.

He just wants to impress everyone. It became an obssesion to make people say good when they eat his food. He earned both the title of Emperor of Desserts and Conqueror of Flavors. Which is a great exaggerations.

But. He earned that title.

Managing a restaurant chain was hard enough, but he's constantly proving to everyone how he grows by joining international competitions.

At this point everyone praised him. But there wasn't a heart to any of it.

He rushed his success before he can even mature as a person to accept such big responsibilities.

And of course Vance has realised it himself and now he gave up everything just to enjoy himself again.

" Hey Hiro...do you know Shokugeki No Soma? " Vance asked his driver who chuckled at the question.

" Of course, your favorite anime Sir Vance. " Hiro smiled softly and nodded.

" I just realized...when I was on highschool I was as hungry as Yukihira when it came to learning...then now that I've grown up I've been like his father Joichiro. Now I'm running away from my problems too. " Hiro heard that sentiment as a desperate way of Vance scolding himself and blaming himself for everything.

" If you could turn back time...would you have taken things more slowly this time Sir Vance?" Hiro asks.

" Yes...this time around...I would probably take my time to get E ratings from anyone just to see their disgusted face. " That made them both laugh, Vance's sharp red eyes finally relaxed, Unlike when he was working in the kitchen those eyes were filled with happiness now.

' If you let me live young once again...I'll probably work hard like Soma. I want to work like there's no tommorow again. ' He chuckled softly at his silent prayer and closed his eyes.

But suddenly, a flash of bright light has reached his eyes. " Hiro Upcoming Truck! Hiro! "

The driver gasped and tried to reach a faster pace, but before he can even think the car was already hit. Vance was thrown out of the window, not wearing his seat belt.

Everyone in the street gasped in shock to see the chef star, breathing slowly, dying slowly.

Vance's eyes fluttered slowly as he breathed in desperation. ' Please...let me live...on those cheeky anime...those anime where I can cook but I'll be happy...please...in my next life...'

Soon he gave up his life. But instead of a boat carrying him to the after life or something, he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting.

" Master? Are you awake? The entrance exam's commencing soon..." Vance heard Hiro's voice and snapped his eyes open.

" H-hiro? You're alive? I thought you died where are we-" Vance asked, checking his own body for wounds but there weren't any. Only a long sleeve shirt that he doesn't own and a Hiro with a deeper voice than him??

But he was older then Hiro??

" Did you have a bad dream master? Don't worry Master, were just going in Totsuki to enter the entrance exam right now. No one has died. " Hiro chuckled.

What the hell!?

Vance shivered once he remembers his own before he died. ' Please...let me live...on those cheeky anime...those anime where I can cook but I'll be happy...please...in my next life...'

Fvck. Vance Cursed his current situation.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Life At Totsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never panicked this much my entire life. In fact if I would try to recollect any time when I panicked whatsoever, I've never panicked enough for my whole body to become cold and shake. Only reason for that is while being in this short car ride. I'm not even in my own world anymore and Hiro's not the one sitting in front of me...well at least he isn't the Hiro I've been with since young. He's older than me here. In the Food Wars Universe...and now I'm suddenly being thrust into this world without any prior explanation.

Vance 

I've never panicked this much my entire life. In fact if I would try to recollect any time when I panicked whatsoever, I've never panicked enough for my whole body to become cold and shake. Only reason for that is while being in this short car ride.

I'm not even in my own world anymore and Hiro's not the one sitting in front of me...well at least he isn't the Hiro I've been with since young. He's older than me here.

In the Food Wars Universe...and now I'm suddenly being thrust into this world without any prior explanation. Just some few hints. Not only that, I look like the person I'm inhabiting right now, we have the same name. But not the same behavior.

How do I know?

Well...

" I'm happy that you seem more mature and confident now Vance! Last night you were shaking so much you needed so much milk just to fall asleep! I never knew Milk can make you mature! You're not crying right now! Ah...you've grown up. " Hiro says being overdramatic.

A trait I've never seen before...and hear what he just said? Crying? I sound like a cowardly child with no confidence or experience whatsoever. Also, I sighed when I checked the bag hanging on me. Filled with powder, towel, a snack and chocolates!

What am I? A kid going to school?

I'm not sure with other people, but I don't think any 15 year old would need any of this for an entrance exam to a culinary school. I removed the bag and placed it beside me, crossing my legs.

" I'll leave this here, I don't need any of this, where's my knife Hiro? " I grunted, Hiro's eyes widened with a smile, surprised at my current actions.

Well. I won't live like a crybaby for sure. I'm sure I've overworked myself a lot and have spent my life being serious but that does mean I'm going to act like a child now.

How embarrassing.

" My my, you really have grown up young master. Your father would be very proud. Your knives has been sharpened carefully and it's on the trunk, I'll give them to you later as we arrive. " I could only grant as an answer.

Seriously life works in wonders...I've never thought I'll be here...I've seen shokugeki no soma, even if I was busy I was obsessed with the show...it's truly spectacular. I'm in Totsuki...and I'll make sure to take my sweet time.

I'll never boast, all of this 30 years of experience with no love... experience with no joy. Surely I'll start over again with this shaky hands.

Once I opened my phone, Immediately I saw cooking apps and as I check my notes it's filled with schedules and lessons that made me chuckle. Well in this aspect I've never changed. I'm meant to be a perfectionist in every world, as an arrogant adult or as a cowardly child.

As my attention was drawn to my phone, Soon the car stopped and as I looked outside our car's beside any other black luxury cars that made me smile. " Guess I'll be off now Hiro, take care of yourself. " I said, opening the door to finally leave, but a Key was handed to me by him.

" Your knives young master. " He smiled softly. Worried, but I knew he was. Even in this world he's still a worrywart huh? And bad at hiding it.

" I'm fine Hiro, don't worry. I'll come back with an acceptance letter. " I said with a proud smile on my face, his eyes widened and almost tearing up, he looked away before they fall making me smile.

He must care about the current Vance now, as much as my Hiro cared about me. Taking my knives to finally go to the Entrance Exam, I was filled with excitement.

-/-

WELL AS MUCH as I thought that I'll be peacefully passing through this exam or failing, I didn't think I would attract so much attention from background characters at episode one. You know them, the sons of those rich and proud restaurant owners that worked so hard they neglected Parenting Sessions.

Was my wimpy self this famous? Sigh, this where you say that you should be really carefully with what you wish for. I would have never thought that I would live again,

I mean this is pretty great but...there weren't any breaks! I just almost died and now I'm being glared at by 16 year olds. So much for taking a break. Even if I am back in being 15, I'm still 34 inside. Darn this situation.

I took a seat at an empty bench, sighing softly. Tried with all the burning glares their sending my way just to look at the knives I brought, as I open the black case, my eyes shined as soon as I saw the beautiful knife, it was a normal Chef Knife, it was the perfect handle for my hands though!

( As a Vivid fan of Gordon Ramsay, he said that you should be more concerned if you're comfortable with your knife sooo-) But as much as my attention was hogged by my knives a familiar person walked over to me, sipping a tea and sitting beside me.

Clue, he's the one who kicked Soma.

" So? Vance Cavalier, the son and heir to one of the most famous gourmet level dessert, however...you really must be a show off, aren't you scared without a big bag and where's your butler? Cry baby? You should've just stayed home and stayed under your mom's-" My foot immediately met his face, pushing him off the bench.

I know adults are supposed to be mature, caring and stuff like that. But who cares I'm 15 again. A smile creeps on my face as I cross my legs.

" I don't need to explain anything to you bastard, who even are you? I don't care about you who's a son of a restaurant probably lower than ours. If you want to say something, say it with your cooking. " His eyes widened and stood up, pointing at me.

" H-how dare you?? I'll call my father for this! Y-you! How dare you?? " He grunted making me sigh and shake my head.

" Try. " To scare him away, I lowered my voice and glare at him as if I'm going to eat him and it worked, making me sigh and fall back on the bench. Darn this people are annoying.

" Hey! That was pretty harsh! Who are you!? Are you a transfer too?! " A familiar red head appeared infront of me with a smile, looking at the person who called me.

Yukihira Soma. A chef I truly respect while watching the anime, seriously. But before I can embarrass myself, I should treat him as a stranger. A small cough made it's way out to clear my mind that's clearly freaking out right now.

" Why should I talk to you? Are you like that arrogant brat too? " I asked, looking away from him, pretending to be uninterested.

Yeah right.

-/-

" AH! DON'T be like that! I'm Yukihira Soma, and I'm not like him, I'm not even rich my dad just sent me out here randomly. " Soma shrugged as he sat beside me. Making me finally relax from all of that act tough thing. 

" Well, I wouldn't mind talking with someone who doesn't begin with how much money they earn so...I'm Vance. " I held my knife close to me, and from what I can tell, he's already interested.

Soma loves meeting people and I admire him a lot, however that doesn't mean I would let him have his way. I also want to test my own skills against him.

" Well, what's the deal here then? Are they all rich here? If so I'll feel pretty out of place! We're just a good ol'diner! " Yukihira cheers.

Yeah, until you realize that's it's being run by your demon Chef of a dad.

" Well, nothing to be afraid off, Most of them rely on their parent's wealth to live and do the simplest things, cooking skills can't be polished by just money. Besides you just talked to me despite hearing us talk right? " I said making him chuckle with a big smile as always.

" Hmm...it's cause I got interested in what you said! You said ' If you wanna say something, say it with your cooking!' it looked really cool and he was being a jerk. " Yukihira says, as if eliminating a couple of choices that made me sigh.

" You're so careless and carefree, you should be more careful in choosing who to talk to. " I said making him chuckle even louder this time.

" Well we're you a bad choice? "

Is he already challenging me? This brat.

-/-

While being led to where we were meeting, Soma casually walked beside me asking questions which I had no choice but to answer. " So you kinda wanted to go here because you can learn? I thought being paid to learn to cook was stupid. "

I could only shrug at his answer, " Well pretty much most of us does, but if I want to see what's the commotions all about, there's a lot of chefs out there that came from this school, what's the point of not checking it out if it's so great? " He came back with a nod and casually slung his arms on my shoulder with a big grin.

" Man you're so interesting Vance! The time I saw you kick that guy I thought you were just being an asshole. " He laughed with making me internally face slap.

Yukihira's such a child and I would find this enjoyable if everyone wasn't staring at us and glaring. " But, man you sure do have a lot of people staring at you man. "

" Well they all call me a weakling, or a crybaby, you can pick whichever one's the worse and keeps underestimating me or hating me, plus you a random person keeps talking to me, they must feel really weird right now. " I grunted making Yukihira laugh.

" We're oddballs! " He cheered,

" Yeah, but stop being happy about it " that just left me with no choice but to just let him do what he wanted.

Soon we reached the examination right room and Yukihira moved away from me and stared at the big examination hall filled with students, but of course. When the door opened it revealed both Nakiri Erina and Hisako making me smile.

Yep, they look to real I'm sorry for all of you who can't be transported to an anime world...because this is going to be the best parts of my life.

New life, Pfft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Shokugeki No soma is over! But it didn't really feel satisfying, so...I'm making a fanfic to not let my heart break! I don't own Food wars, it belongs to the rightful author, thanks for reading though^^


End file.
